Rencontre au cimetière
by Dinou
Summary: Tonks va sur la tombe de Sirius un an après que celui-ci soit passé à travers le voile.


**Titre **: Rencontre au cimetière

**Auteur **: Dinou

**Rating :** tout public

**Genre **: Romance

**Résumé **: Tonks va sur la tombe de Sirius un an après que celui-ci soit passé à travers le voile.

**Disclaimer de l'auteur **: les personnages de la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans de l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling. Merci de ne pas me poursuivre en justice.

**Note de l'auteur **: histoire écrite dans le cadre du défi « Rencontre » sur la communauté LJ « Remus and Tonks »

**Nombre de mots **: 1000

**NE PAS PUBLISE SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!**

Tonks ne savait pas pourquoi elle était venue ici. Mais elle avait eut le sentiment que peut-être en venant à cet endroit en ce jour précis, elle avait une chance de lui parler… d'essayer de le faire céder. Tonks finit par lâcher un soupire et fixa la pierre tombale qui se trouvait face à elle. Sur cette pierre on pouvait lire « Sirius Black ». Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, elle aurait tant voulu le connaître mieux, mais la vie n'en avait pas voulu ainsi. Aujourd'hui surtout, elle aurait eut besoin de lui parler, de lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle aurait voulu profiter de son épaule et s'épancher, lui dire combien son meilleur ami pouvait être stupide et borné. Toutefois, elle n'avait personne à qui parler, elle avait essayé avec sa mère, qui avait donné raison à Remus. Mais ce n'était pas ce que Tonks souhaitait entendre. Elle ne voulait que quelqu'un vienne lui dire que Remus avait la bonne attitude de leur « non-relation ». Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui lui dirait de continuer à espérer, à ne pas croire aux boniments du lycanthrope sur la non-existence de sentiments qui Tonks savait pertinemment présents.

Tout à coup, elle entendit des pas derrières elle. Elle prit le temps de se saisir de sa baguette, puis se retourna doucement, prête à utiliser sa baguette contre un éventuel agresseur. Mais ce n'était pas un mangemort qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

- « Remus… » dit elle dans un murmure en reconnaissant le lycanthrope.

Remus ne dit rien, il se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas avoir eut la présence d'esprit de s'en aller dès qu'il l'avait aperçu devant la tombe de Sirius. Mais il savait que Tonks espérait cette rencontre depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient quelques jours auparavant, lorsqu'elle lui avait fait cette scène dans l'infirmerie où elle avait clamé haut et fort son amour pour lui, alors que lui l'avait tout aussi publiquement rejetée.

Toutefois Remus se demandait ce qu'il devait faire à présent, prendre ses jambes à son cou et transplaner en espérant qu'elle ne le suivrait pas, ou essayer encore une fois de la dissuader et de lui faire entendre raison.

- « Je ne pensais pas te voir là. » dit elle en baissant les yeux.

- « Moi non plus je ne pensais pas voir quelqu'un sur la tombe de Sirius. » avoua –il en faisant un pas dans la direction de la jeune femme.

- « Comment vas-tu ? » lui demanda t-elle. « Je sais que c'était une pleine lune spéciale, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop souffert. »

Oh que oui, il avait souffert. Cette pleine lune avait failli l'achever, il avait mis une semaine à s'en remettre.

- « Non, ça va aller ne t'en fais pas. » lui dit-il. « Tonks, écoute, je… »

- « Non ! » l'arrêta t-elle. « Si c'est encore pour me dire que tu me fais souffrir pour mon bien, je t'en prie tais-toi ! Je ne pourrais pas le supporter aujourd'hui… Laisse moi encore quelques instants seuls avec lui, et ensuite je m'en irai et tu pourras te recueillir. » dit elle alors que des larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues, puis elle se retourna vers la pierre tombale.

Remus était surpris par les paroles de la jeune femme, c'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi dévastée. Et lorsqu'il la vit s'écrouler sur le sol et ses épaules secouées par les sanglots, il ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher d'elle et de la prendre dans ses bras.

- « Non… » dit elle en essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte du maraudeur. « Laisse moi… » dit elle encore.

Mais Remus ne la lâchait pas, il la berçait tendrement espérant calmer ses pleurs.

- « Pourquoi me tortures tu ainsi ? » lui demanda t-elle alors qu'elle s'accrochait à la chemise du lycanthrope. « Aime moi ou laisse moi, mais ne me tortures plus comme ça… je ne vais pas tenir longtemps… »

Lorsque Remus plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Nymphadora, il sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais la laisser. Il l'aimait trop pour ça. Alors, malgré ce que sa tête lui criait de faire, il décida d'écouter son cœur qu'il malmenait depuis de nombreux mois. Il baissait la tête et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Tonks. Cette dernière resta interdite quelques instants, mais lorsqu'elle sentit que Remus essayait d'intensifier le baiser, elle ne put s'empêcher de se laisser et de lui rendre ce baiser fougueusement.

Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Tonks ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur que, malgré le fait que ce soit lui qui ait pris l'initiative, il regrette et la laisse encore plus démunie qu'elle ne l'était avant leur rencontre dans ce cimetière.

- « Je suis désolé Dora… je ne voulais que ton bien… mais j'ai compris maintenant, je ne te quitterai plus jamais je te le promets. » dit il en lui déposant un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- « Promis. »

- « Promis. »

- « Donne moi une preuve. » dit Tonks sérieusement.

- « Tu veux une preuve que je ne vais pas revenir en arrière ? » demanda Remus, Tonks acquiesça de la tête. « D'accord, alors épouse moi. » dit-il.

Tonks ouvrit les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, surprise par les paroles de Remus. Elle essaya d'y déceler une quelconque mauvaise plaisanterie ou au moins un élément qui lui montrerait qu'elle est en plein délire. Mais pourtant, tout semblait bien réel.

- « Epouse moi Tonks. » répéta Remus encore une fois en déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- « Oui. » dit elle dans un soupire avant de se jeter sur Remus pour l'embrasser avec toute la fièvre qui l'habitait.

Maintenant, elle savait que quelle que puisse être l'issu de cette guerre, elle serait heureuse puisqu'elle avait enfin auprès d'elle le lycanthrope de ses rêves.

**Fin.**

Alors, quoi que vous en pensez ??

A bientôt

**Dinou**


End file.
